generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knight
Black Knight is the current head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight attempted a takeover after being fired and has been running it ever since for six months. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" History Background Black Knight's history prior to her first appearance is unknown. It is known, however, that she became White Knight's successor about six months prior to Rex's re-arrival at Providence. She claims that she was put in White Knight's place after he attempted a hostile takeover. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Two Lions and Lambs Black Knight was first introduced when Rex had been mistakenly transported to the future by Breach. When Rex was picked up by Providence, he found it completely strange that White Knight's office had changed. Finally meeting Black Knight, Rex couldn't believe that so many things had changed, including the fact that Six, Holiday, and Bobo were missing. In spite of that, Black Knight mentioned that it was great to have him back. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Three Back in Black Since Rex was still unconvinced that he was in the future, he tried to believe that he was in an alternate reality. Black Knight tried to calm Rex on multiple occasions and when finally calming him down, Black Knight explained that changes had come to Providence now that White Knight wasn't in charge, specifically the new policy in dealing with E.V.O.s appearing in Rex's absence. She and Caesar led Rex to believe that they were training the E.V.O.s to behave, but it was later revealed that this more benevolent behavior was forced by brainwashing the subject. When Rex found out the truth, she and Caesar made an unsuccessful attempt to use the mind-control device on Rex, ordering agents to find and contain Rex when he tried to escape. Despite Black Knight's best attempts to recapture him, Rex was rescued from Providence by Dr. Holiday and Agent Six, both of whom had infiltrated the operation disguised as her Providence agents. 3.01, "Back in Black" Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Black Knight reappeared when Providence headed to New York City to address a mysterious anomaly that appeared in the skies. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she quickly contacted Caesar hoping that he could help, but he quickly hung up on her and left to take a look at it for himself. With Providence unable to do anything, White Knight's group intervened in an attempt to quell the disaster, resulting in an ill-tempered exchange between the former and current Providence leaders. Riddle of the Sphinx During a trip to Egypt, Black Knight and her agents attempted to discover the mysteries hidden below the sands of Cairo. While keeping watch over the ruins, she followed Rex and Six through a secret passageway leading into a labyrinth-like series of tunnels beneath the pyramid where they found Dr. Holiday and an ancient tomb. Noting that several of the Egyptian carvings referenced the creation and use of the nanites, Black Knight and the others were attacked by a mummy who was somehow alive after spending thousands of years entombed beneath the desert. The mummy used his staff to activate the nanites in the crypt, bringing nearby statues to life. During the ensuing battle, the mummy resurrected his army and awakened the Sphinx, which revealed itself to be a gigantic E.V.O. weapon. Black Knight ordered Providence to capture the mummy and his army alive, but changed her mind upon discovering the secret chamber beneath the Sphinx. She found even more knowledge about the use of nanites in Egypt, but chose to destroy the evidence, eliciting an angry reaction out of Dr. Holiday and Rex. Shortly after the battle, Black Knight was seen looking at a stone tablet she managed to recover, the ancient drawings depicting an image of Van Kleiss. By destroying the evidence beneath the Sphinx, Black Knight hid this truth from Rex's team, her rationale being that, "some things are better left unknown." Double Vision Personality Black Knight is a cool-headed and deceitful woman, rarely displaying any signs of distress and keeping a calm facade even in the face of adversity. Upon his return to Providence after the six month skip, she greeted Rex with a sense of compassion and offered him nourishment in an attempt to make him feel comfortable with the changes they had undergone since White Knight's dismissal from the organization. Despite her initial courtesy, it soon became clear that she sees Rex only as a valuable commodity. She is revealed to be ruthless and manipulative, easily twisting words and ordering the use of the mind control device attempting to force Rex to cooperate. Physical Appearance Black Knight has short bob-cut purple hair with bangs that cover half her face and wears dark lipstick. She wears a long-sleeved, dark gray dress with a black belt and cape. She also wears black boots, overall having an all black attire. Relationships Rex Salazar When Rex returned to Providence, Black Knight lightly tried to ease the situation about him being gone for six months. She remarked on Rex's amnesia and how it would be easy for him to adjust. She told him that everything was going to be fine. Despite her apparent comforting attitude, Rex appeared to be very apprehensive towards Black Knight. Later on, Rex grew to trust Black Knight as she coerced him into believing that the new Providence was a peaceful organization, when the reality was quite the opposite. She went to very high stakes to try and keep Rex from knowing this, as she valued him due to his abilities. When Rex found out the truth, he became angry and tried to escape her. Caesar Salazar Black Knight seems to trust Caesar to an extent, as she let him play a great part in forming the new Providence. However, she became irritated when he was hesitant to comply with her demands, such as when she wanted to use the laser mind-control device on Rex. She and Caesar see eye-to-eye on many things, such as how to deal with EVOs. 3.01, "Back in Black" Appearances Season Two * 219. "Lions and Lambs" Season Three * 301. "Back in Black" * "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * 304. "Riddle of the Sphinx" * 305. "Double Vision" Trivia * Rex sometimes calls her "BK". 3.01, "Back in Black" * Black Knight's eye color changes from brown in Season 2, to indigo in Season 3. * For an unknown reason, Black Knight hides the truth about Van Kleiss in ancient Egypt by destroying all of the evidence. * She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, a voice actress who also voiced June and Avatar Kyoshi from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She also voiced Jean Grey from Wolverine and the X-Men and Bastila Shan from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. * black knight has many similarities with darth vader from star wars. they both wear all black attiar, they both controll a military police force, they both wear capes, both of their armies wear only black and white, and their personal transport have mechanicaly changing wings. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Providence Category:Humans